In the present world of mass transportation and attendant pollution the need exists to provide extra precautionary means to insure that the air to which one is exposed is as close to pure air as can be, even when driving in an automobile.
This invention relates to an improved easily replaceable air filter assembly as applied to the air intake of a vehicle body, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved manner of filtering ambient air that is directed into the interior, passenger compartment of a motor vehicle through its air conditioning, heating, and ventilation systems and includes a carbon bed filter with attachment devices allowing removable mounting of the filter assembly over the outside air inlet of a vehicle's singular air duct system as provided for its air conditioning, heating and ventilation.